The present invention relates generally to a wheeled carrying bag and, in particular, to a wheeled carrying bag capable of carrying a laptop computer.
Small wheeled carrying bags are well known in the art and have become quite popular. The most popular type of small wheeled carrying bags are square rigid pieces with a retractable handle on the top and wheels on the bottom to enable the weight of the bags to be carried on the wheels rather than on the arms or shoulders of the bearer. A heavy reinforcing board is placed on the bottom panel of the bag. Generally, the handle is attached directly to the bottom board or additionally to the rigid side panel of the carrying bag. The handle extends to a convenient reach when in use and retracts out of the way when not in use.
While the prior art wheeled carrying bags work for their intended purpose, a significant drawback to these prior art wheeled carrying bags is that, due to the materials used in the rigid hard frames of the bags and the required attaching board, the bags tend to be relatively heavy. This does not pose a problem when the bag is being wheeled by the user. However, when the carrying bag is used in a non-wheeled position and physically carried by the user, the rigid hard frame of the carrying bag adds to the weight of the bag making it bulkier and heavier, thereby tiring the arm of the user and defeating the purpose of having a wheeled carrying bag.
Often the decision to buy a small wheeled carrying bag is made based on the weight and outer texture of the bag. Therefore, these heavy prior art bags provide disincentives to be purchased.
The prior art wheeled carrying bags generally have the wheels on the bottom of the bag spaced at a distance that is less than or equal to the length of the bag's bottom panel. This results in a relatively unstable bag when the bag is in its wheeled position and supported by the wheels, providing a further disincentive to purchase.
Moreover, when the adjustable handles of the prior art wheeled carrying bags are in the retracted, non-wheeled position, the handle grip rests in a rigid, non-pliable frame housing which adds to the weight of the bag and generally protrudes out from the side of the bag. This protruding frame tends to get in the way when the carrying bag is being carried in the user's hand. Moreover, the protruding frame also detracts from the aesthetics of the bag, providing a further disincentive to purchase.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a small wheeled carrying bag that is made of a soft pliable material, is of light weight, has a more stable wheeling structure, a lighter handle assembly, and uses molded pliable frames which are flush with the body of the bag.